pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
PucoroScoro Issue 2/Page 2
Series '-This is a page entirely based on information regarding information and news about a current or upcoming series to UPF-' 'News:' *A new series written by Pug has began airing, titled Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure!, and is based on the Pokemon games Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. It has been said by the writer that an episode will air once every Tuesday. *The series 50 Cents debut date have been confirmed to be delayed by their writer, Water. It is not known when it will start to air, but it is possible that one or both of them will begin airing this month. *PokeZoom has been confirmed to be cancelled by their writer, before debuting even one episode. *After users voted on which game Estew should make a Nuzloke Series on, the winning suggestion was Pokemon White, and thus the first episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure has aired. 'Recently Aired Episodes:' *Brendan and Wurmple, Start of a Pokemon Journey - BRRA, Released May 6, 2014. *Testing The Binding Bonds! - Zach's Kanto Journey, Released May 9, 2014. *A Colossal Fossil Mistake - Zach's Kanto Journey, Released May 11, 2014. * Turning Up The Heat! - Zach's Kanto Journey, Released May 18, 2014. *A Scorching Rematch! - Zach's Kanto Journey, Released May 23, 2014. *A Glimpse To The Past! - Adventures In Kanto, Released May 23, 2014. *A Start To Remember and Strive Towards Striaton - ZWNA, Released May 24, 2014. *On The Road Back To Viridian - Zach's Kanto Journey, Released May 25, 2014. *Into Nacrene and Slightly Beyond - ZWNA, Released May 26, 2014. *A Farfetch'd Situation - Adventures In Kanto, Released May 26, 2014. *A Rocket-Sized Conspiracy - Zach's Kanto Journey, Released May 26, 2014. *Battle with May in Oldale Town - BRRA, Released May 27, 2014. *Kumquat, Whatnot? - Adventures In Kanto, Released May 28, 2014. 'Series Interview: ' Recently, User:Estew02 agreed to be interviewed by Silence about his popular series, Zach's Kanto Journey. We have provided a transcript of the interview below: ______ '''Silence Must Fall: '''Hello PucoroCoro readers! This month we're here interviewing Estew about his hit series Zach's Kanto Journey! '''Estew02: '''Hello everyone, glad to be here! '''SMF: '''Glad to have you here! Now, the first question we've been wondering is, now that Zach and Anne are broken up, how will this effect him? '''Estew: '''Well... Zach, obviously, is gonna take it kind of hard. They've been dating for a while, and he really liked her. So this is gonna make him a bit colder to people, and he's not gonna trust people as easily. '''SMF: '''Oooh, interesting! Now, can we be looking forward to anything regarding the New Team Rocket? '''Estew: '''Yes, actually. They'll be playing a huge part in the next few episodes, which will be ending the Indigo Arc. '''SMF: '''Whoa, can't wait! I really love the New Team Rocket! '''Estew: '''Thanks! We may not see too much of Michael and Michelle, but I can guarantee some new members will appear. '''SMF: '''Awesome! And for the next question, what do you think has been the hardest part about ZKJ, and also the funnest? '''Estew: '''Well... The hardest part is probably when I go into writer's block. It lasts a long time, and I hate it because I can hardly contribute to the series and I feel like I'm disappointing both my fans and myself. The funnest part, however, would definitely be writing the episodes when I have inspiration. When I have that passion for writing, and I love the episode, I love how it comes out, and I really hope my fans enjoy them. '''SMF: '''The fans sure do enjoy them! Now, for the last question.... ZKJ started as the first series on the entire wiki and is still going on to this day. What would you say to motivate someone who wants to make their own series on this wiki? '''Estew: '''What I would say is... Well, never give up. And only start a series that you know you'll have fun writing, and you love the idea of it. If it's just an idea you're gonna write an episode or two of, and then stop, there's no point in trying. I've had a few cases of that, and I can honestly say that it hurts my self-confidence when I start something, and because I don't have fun, I don't think it's good enough, and I stop. So only write when you know you'll love the idea, and never 'force' things to happen. Just let things happen naturally. '''SMF: '''Wow, I couldn't have put it better myself! Well, that concludes to this interview. Thank you Estew for allowing me to interview you, you thought of some really great answers! '''Estew: '''Thanks, and I was happy to be interviewed! Hope you guys enjoy my series! _________ And that was our interview with Estew! If you haven't already, go check out his series, Zach's Kanto Journey. Also, be sure to check with us next month where we are prepated to interview H20guy about his upcoming series, 50 Cents. This concludes to this section of PucoroScoro! Category:PucoroScoro Pages